


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My parents managed to be clueless enough to invite two grumpy scientists to my birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Untitled #2  
> Prompt: 17. quote: "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." -Albert Einstein & 23\. author's choice: [Writer's Digest Prompt: When your favorite characters don't get along](http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts/when-your-favorite-characters-dont-get-along)  
> Word Count: 254  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: disillusionment with society, mild snark, reference to perverted behavior, unreliable/dissociative narrator  
> Summary: My parents managed to be clueless enough to invite two grumpy scientists to my birthday party.   
> Notes: Again, this is not perfect either and is very choppy near the end... It's another concept sketch. And I'm kind of using some liberties with the Writer's Digest prompt and using it in the context of "inspired by" instead of being exactly to prompt because I kind of ran out of steam here for how to escalate this with these two. (I am also trying to keep in mind the fact that when things escalate to conflict I tend to dissociate, so i probably wouldn't remember the exact details ANYWAY.)

In general, I'm not too fond of humanity. And sometimes my parents prove to me that they don't quite think things all the way through either. 

On the one hand, at least they'd had the forethought to at least have someone look up the potential guest options and they didn't invite Xemnas and Shelly de Killer from my list of "characters I love". That would have been even more of a disaster: someone who can bring about the end of the world and an assassin. 

Unfortunately, googling only goes so far if you're just double checking to make sure they're not murderous. They didn't account for the fact that AJ-era Ema Skye and Makise Kurisu are actually referenced frequently in canon and fanon as being frequently grumpy girls. 

And of course eventually, dinner conversation unintentionally managed to drift into ranting about their respective "coworkers". 

"*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH* He's such a glimmerous fop. He makes me do all the work and extra assignments and then oggles me when he doesn't think I'm looking." 

"What is it with coworkers being pervs, anyway? It gets on my nerves. Okabe could at least call me Kurisu, instead of Christina or Assistant. And he always takes my silverware and snacks." 

I'm not entirely sure what happened after that. But I think someone said something and both girls threw a fit at each other and I guess Ema was throwing her snackoos around like she does when someone rubs her the wrong way and it dissolved into a food fight.


End file.
